Secrets
by Clace1fan
Summary: Jace and Clary are Shadowhunters in love. The only problem? She doesn't know that he is a Shadowhunter and he doesn't that she is one either. Will they ever find out the truth about each other,and if they do, will it bring them closer or pull them apart?
1. Being Shadowhunters

_**Here's chapter 1. Summery: Jace and Clary are Shadowhunters in love. The only problem? She doesn't know that he is a Shadowhunter and he doesn't that she is one either. Will they ever find out the truth about each other,and if they do, will it bring them closer or pull them apart?**_

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Clary walked into her house and laid her messenger bag on the kitchen counter.

Jocelyn came running down the steps, paint brush in hand. Clary could see her mother's runes on her arms because of her short sleeves. "Hi, sweetie. How was school?"

"Good, Simon and I went to Java Jones after so that's why I'm late."

"That's fine. Luke said that he's getting new books today so he can't do training."

"Okay. Oh, Izzy wanted to know if I would go with her and Alec to Pandemonium tonight."

"For hunting?" Clary laughed at her mom. Why else would she go to the club if it wasn't for hunting demons. She nodded as Jocelyn placed the paint brush in her hair. "Okay, don't forget your stele and dagger."

"Love you."

"Love you too Clary." Clary rushed to her room and tried to find clothes to wear. Every time she went out to clubs with Isabelle, she felt underdressed. Isabelle was tall and beautiful, and Clary was short with red hair and freckles.

When she couldn't find anything, she went to her mom and Luke's room to find something. She found a skin tight purple dress that she loved so she went back to her room to change into it. At 8, she hailed a taxi and headed to Pandemonium.

When she got there, she saw Izzy and Alec waiting for her. "You're late, Morgenstern," Alec said, his arms across the chest of his gear.

"Fray, Alec. How many times to I have to tell you I prefer my mundane name?"

"As many times as I tell you that it's stupid you even have a mundane name. You're a shadowhunter. Why would you want to be anything else?"

"I'll tell you why she does it," Isabelle put in. "It's that hot boyfriend she has. If she didn't act like a mundane, then she wouldn't get to see that hot ass everyday."

"Izzy!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Can we go in now?"

"It's a shame he isn't a Shadowhunter. I would love to see him moving," Izzy murmured Clary drew a rune on her shoulder for invisibility to mundanes and walked into the club, her friends trailing behind. They walked up two steps to get to the higher part of the club so that they could look out.

"Guess what!" Izzy shouted over the music.

"What!" Clary shouted back.

"Apparently there's another Shadowhunter in the city."

"What! How come I'm just now hearing of this?"

"I just found out. My mom was saying how they just now found out and that he's been in hiding until recently."

"He?"

"Yeah. He's a Herondale."

"Like Stephan and Celine?"

"Yeah, their son."

"I thought all the Herondales were dead. This must be really good news. Is he coming to the Institute?"

"Once my mom can get his exact location, she wanted to know if you would go with me to get him."

"Of course I'll come. Wait, if his parents are dead, who's been teaching him?"

"I don't know. Maybe mom does." The girls looked back at the crowd and waited for demon activity, which never came.

* * *

"Jace, you ready?" Jace looked over at Jordan and nodded. The two of them were supposed to be studying for a test they had, but they decided to race each other, Shadow hunter vs. Werewolf. He saw Jordan transform into a wolf then he looked forward. Jace had his black gear on and his golden hair in his face.

"Go!" Jace shouted as he started running at his fastest speed. They ran a mile down an abandoned road. In the end it was almost a tie, but Jordan did win. He transformed back into a human and looked at Jace, who was trying to catch his breath. "You know, if you didn't decide to school, we could be doing this everyday," Jordan stated.

"Yeah, but who's going to protect the people in the school for all the things in the world?"

"Demons don't come out in the day and any downworlder who does decide to attack high school kids is breaking the Accords. We both know why you really go to school with the humans."

"Someone has to protect her. And as her boyfriend, I prefer that someone to be me."

"But you haven't told her what you are yet?"

"No, she's a mundane, I don't want to bring her into anything."

"What happens when you're not with her?"

"I can only hope that she would call me and I would come running."

"God, you must really like this girl. This is the longest relationship you've had and it's with a human."

"I love her. Even though she isn't a shadowhunter. Besides, you go to school too, not just me."

"I go because you're my friend and I know that you would probably do something stupid if I wasn't there."

"Thank you, so much, for all the faith. I really mean it." Jordan rolled his eyes as the two teenagers walked back to Jordan's apartment.

"So what are you doing for your one year anniversary?"

"How the hell do you know when our anniversary is?"

"Dude, I remember you coming into the apartment dancing like a freaking leprechaun saying that you had a date with her."

"I do not dance like a leprechaun. And I can't tell you because then you'll tell her."

* * *

The next morning Clary woke up to her phone ringing. When she looked at the Caller I.D., she smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, is Miss Clarissa Fray there. This is here charming, handsome, smart, and sexy boyfriend. I could use more descriptive words, but that would take all day."

"This must be Mr. Jace Wayland. I'm sorry but Clarissa found another hot guy to be with."

"Wow, okay, well that stings." They both laughed. She loved his laugh. "Do you want to do something today?" Clary looked at the clock on her nightstand and remembered that it was Saturday. Then she also remembered that she had morning training at the Institute.

"Yeah, how about I meet you at Central Park around 1?"

"Sounds good. Lunch is on me."

"Okay, see you then. Oh, and, Jace."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Clary could hear his smile in his voice when he said, "I love you too, Clary." They hung up and Clary changed into her training clothes. In her messenger bag, she packed shorts and a shirt that she knew Jace loved.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	2. A picnic and a story

_**This is a short chapter, but it's leading to a longer chapter. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

When Clary's taxi pulled up to the Institute, she hopped out and ran up the stairs and into the old looking church. "I'm here!" She shouted. When nobody came, she walked towards the training room and heard grunts. She opened the doors and saw Isabelle and Alec intensely fighting each other. "Are you two almost finished because I have a date at one so I'm kind of on a schedule."

The siblings turned to face her and they both brought their weapons to their sides. "No relationship talk in the training room," Alec said sternly. "Besides, it's like 10, you have time."

"Don't listen to him," Isabelle put in, "He was just talking about Magnus so he has no right to say 'no relationship talk in the training room.'"

"I won't talk about Jace if you won't talk about the , Lightwood?"

"Whatever," Alec mumbled. "Grab a sword, you're going up against me first," he said to Clary.

Clary fought against the two siblings for the next two and a half hours. When they were finished, she went into a spare bedroom to change, but she forgot to apply a rune to refresh her. So as soon as she saw the bed she laid down and fell asleep.

"Clary!" Clary woke up to find Isabelle hovering over her and realized she was sleeping.

"What Iz?"

"It's past one. I drew a refreshment rune on you. I would hurry for your date." Clary jumped out of the bed, put her hair into a messy bun, put on her black jacket, and rushed out of the building, forgetting all about clothes she brought for her date. She ended up leaving her messenger bag at the Institute.

* * *

Jace was laying on the blanket he had laid out, next to the picnic basket he brought. He usually didn't bring a lunch for his dates, but then again, he was never in love with his other dates. That, and they weren't all human. He sat up, putting his hands behind him, looking around for Clary. It was almost 1:30 and she still wasn't there.

He couldn't help but think that something bad happened to her. His worst fear was that a demon or downworlder would get her when he wasn't with her. Like he told Jordan the night before, he had faith that is something bad did happen, she would call him. But there was always the chance she wouldn't be able to get to the phone.

But all of his worries went away when he saw her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had her red curls up in a messy bun, a black jacket covering a navy blue tank top, blue sneakers, and black yoga pants that ended just above her knees. He saw he looking around, but as soon as their eyes met, just like when they first met, she came walking toward him.

As soon as Clary saw Jace, she made her way over to him. When she reached him, she stood on her toes to hug and kiss him. "I was getting worried something happened," he said when they broke away from the kiss.

"I am so sorry. I was..." she tried to think of an excuse for being late. She couldn't tell him that she was training. "I was working out with my friend Isabelle," she lied. "Then I took a nap and over slept."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you made it." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the blanket. "Isabelle's the girl who was with you when we met right?"

"Good memory. We don't get to hang out a lot, since she's home schooled, so she wanted me to exercise with her."

"I remember everything about the day I met you. It was the best day of my life."

"Well if you remember so clearly, why don't you tell me it while we eat this wonderful lunch you have prepared. It's my favorite story." She loved when he told her the story. Not because she didn't remember it, because she probably knew it better than he did, but because she loved to hear his side. It was always so different than what she thought was going through his head at the time. They sat down and started to take the food out of the basket. When all the food was on the blanket, Jace told the story of the day they met.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be the story of how they met, both point of views. **_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	3. How we met

_**Here is how they first met. Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

"Izzy, will you please go to the carnival with me tonight. If you do, I promise I will go with you on every demon hunt for the rest of out lives." Clary and Isabelle just finished training and they went into the kitchen to get water.

"I'll go, but only because I don't want to be here when Alec and Magnus get home. And because I've never been to a carnival."

"Well if you live like a mundane with me, we could go to them all the time."

"No, I would never live like a mundane. What should I wear?"

"No skin tight dresses, or any dresses for that matter. Just skinny jeans and a cute shirt."

Isabelle broke into a huge grin. "I am so excited! I actually get to do something that doesn't involve killing something!"

"I would bring my stele if I were you, you know, just in case." Clary laughed at Isabelle's frown. "I'll meet you there at six."

Clary rushed out of the Institute and hailed a cab. When she arrived at her house, she saw her mom and Luke in the kitchen eating B. for lunch. "Hey sweetie, how was training?" Joclyn asked when Clary kissed her cheek.

"Good, I totally beat Izzy's as- butt. I beat her butt." Clary changed the word when she saw her mom glare at her.

"You want something to eat?" Luke asked pushing a plate of ingredients to mak a B.L.T towards his step-daughter.

"Of course."

Clary tried to decide if she wanted the tomato or not when Luke said, "Hurry before I eat it all."

Placing tomato on her sandwich, Clary mumbled, "Werewolves."

"And proud," Luke said with a smile on his face. "Are you and Simon going to the carnival tonight?"

"No, Simon's sister, Rebecca, is coming home and his mom's making him stay home. But Izzy said that she would come with me."

Jocelyn laughed. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when any of the Lightwoods did something mundane as going to a carnival."

"I know, it's a miracle." After lunch, Clary painted with her mom and Luke went to te bookstore.

While they were painting, Jocelyn decided to make small talk. "You know, I was nervous about telling you the truth about who we are."

"Why was that?" Clary's attention went from her painting of a sunset to her mother.

"I knew that it would change your life. I just didn't know how you would react. I mean you were only ten. But Luke convinced me it was in your best interest."

"Now here we are, six years later and only a few things have changed. I have two friends who are Shadowhunters, my father's a crazy person who died along with my older brother in a fire, and my mom's married to a werewolf. But I still go to school and Simon is still my best friend. I'm glad you told me mom. I love my life. And I love you and Luke."

"Clary, I want you to know that your father-"

"Luke's my dad, Mom. Valentine will never be, it has always been Luke."

"You know we love you right?"

"Of course, I know." Jocelyn kissed the top of her daughter's head and they both went back to painting.

* * *

"Dude, you're coming to the carnival right?" Jace and Jordan were lifting weights in Jordan's apartment.

"Jace, you just got here. How do you know about the local carnival?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter, I make it my business to know things."

"Why did you even come to New York? Was Europe not good enough for Jonathan Herondale?"

"It's Jace, werewolf. I came because I've lived my whole life in Europe, I wanted a change. The first person I met just happened to be you."

"Wouldn't it be easier to live in the New York Institute and train with other Shadowhunters?"

"That's overrated."

"Why do you want to go the carnival?"

"I want to see what's out there. It can be like hunting."

"I guess I'm in. What time do you want to leave?"

"Around six."

* * *

"Clary! Let's get pizza!" As soon as Clary and Isabelle made it to the carnival, Isabelle immediately wanted food.

"No, let's play one game, then we can get pizza. We can play darts to see has better aim." Isabelle rushed over to the darts game and Clary followed behind her, laughing. They played three rounds until they decided to call it a tie. They both picked out a little stuffed monkey and then headed to the pizza vender.

They ordered cheese and started eating it. Clary finished hers first and while Isabelle was eating hers, she pointed something out to Clary. "There's a guy over there staring at us."

Clary looked over to where Isabelle was looking and saw a lion. He wasn't really a lion, but he reminded her of one. He had golden hair and eyes. She could easily see his muscles through his black T-shirt. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen.

"I'll take care of it," Clary said. She walked over to the boy and she saw his eyes following her.

* * *

"Okay, we're here, now what do you want to do?" Jordan looked around the carnival, with Jace standing next to him.

"We just wait until we find something that doesn't look right. You know, things that look like demons." Jace started looking around when a flash of red hair caught his attention. He looked closer and saw a tall girl with raven hair and a short girl with red hair eating pizza. When he could see the red head's face, the only thing he thought was that she was beautiful. "Do you see her?" He asked Jordan.

Jordan looked in the direction Jace was pointing. "Which one? The dark hair or the red hair."

"Red. I've never said this before, but wow."

Jace saw the red head throw her plate away and then walk back to her friend. When he saw her look at him and start to walk in his direction, he smirked. "Would you mind not staring," she said. "You're kind of creeping out my friend over there."

"Who said it was her I was looking at?" He saw her blush, which made him cheer inside.

"If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just came up and talked."

"Okay. Do you want to play a game with me?"

"I would love to, but I have to go back over there."

"Then at least give me your name."

"Clarissa, but if we meet again, call me Clary."

"Jonathan, but I go by Jace." Clary smiled and started walking back to Isabelle.

"What did he want?" Isabelle, who had finished her pizza, asked.

"He wanted me to play games with him."

"Then why aren't you? That boy has a mighty fine ass. How could you even walk away that."

"It's a little thing I like to call will power."

"Oh, whatever. I want to play more." Isabelle dragged Clary to all of the games. Clary lost all of them because she couldn't help but think about Jace. When they were done playing games, Isabelle claimed that she was tired so she went home.

Clary kept walking around when she heard a voice behind her. "How about those games?"

She turned around and Jace. She looked him up and down and then nodded. "You're on."

Jace played almost all of the games and rode almost all of the rides with Clary. He loved listening to her laugh. When she laughed, it made him show his real smile, not his fake one. He bought them cotton candy and they walked around eating it. "Where did your friend go?" Clary asked.

Jace had completely forgot about Jordan. But then remembered that Jordan's girlfriend, Maia, had called and wanted Jordan to hang out with her, so he left. "His girlfriend wanted him to come over, so he did. What about your friend?"

"Isabelle got tired so she went home." They stopped in front of the ferris wheel and they both looked up at the lights.

"Do you want to ride it with me?" She looked up into his golden eyes and nodded. When they were loaded into the cart, they played 20 questions. "How old are you?"

"16. And you?"

"17. What's your favorite color?"

"All of them. I just can't pick one. They're all beautiful."

"What's your favorite thing to do?" He asked.

She couldn't say hunting demons in front of him because he was a mundane, she said her second favorite thing. "Painting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom and I paint when we have nothing else to do. She actually sells her paintings."

"What does your dad do?"

"He runs a bookstore in town."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I had an older brother."

"Had?"

"Yeah, him and my dad died in a fire before I was born."

"I thought your dad ran a bookstore?"

"He's my step-dad, but I've known him my whole life, so, yeah, he's just dad to me. You're on question number nine, I would choose wisely."

While Jace was thinking about his next question, their cart stopped at the top of the wheel and they had a clear view of everything around them. "When did you have your first kiss? Who did you have it with?"

Clary took a moment before answering. "I... I haven't had it yet."

"Really? But you're smart, funny, and beautiful."

"I'm also small, I have freckles all over my face, and I have read hair. Did you just say I'm beautiful?" The game of 20 questions was forgotten as golden eyes stared into green ones.

"Yes." He reached behind her and pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair, letting the curls fall over her shoulders.

"Nobody who I'm not related to has ever said that to me before."

He rested a hand on her cheek and pulled her in closer. Then their lips touched and it felt like fireworks. They stayed with their lips together until it was time for them to get off. He grabbed her hand and they got off the ride. When they were back on the ground, Jace pulled her in for another kiss. When he broke away he asked, "Will you go out on a date with me, Clary?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."

* * *

_**Hope you like it**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	4. Dinner with the parents

_**Chapter 4! Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.**_

* * *

"Clary?" Clary opened her eyes and looked up at Jace. He was sitting up on his elbows and her head rested in his lap.

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I just closed my eyes. When I do that, the only thing I can hear is your voice. I like listening to your voice."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, I have a question."

"And what would that be?"

"What do your tattoos mean?" She reached up to where his sleeve ended where she saw the bottom of a tattoo. She wished he could see her runes so that he knew that she had markings all over her body too.

At first Jace didn't know what tattoos she was talking about, but then he noticed one of his runes was not covered by his T-shirt. "Strength, courage."

Clary smiled up at him and thought about the runes she had for those things. He bent down to kiss her when her phone rang. Jace moved and handed her the phone and she saw it was her mom. "Hey Mom."

"Where are you?"

"With Jace, why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your date. I tried calling you but you didn't answer and I got worried."

"Well I'm fine, right Jace?"

Clary put the phone up to his ear and he smiled and said, "Yes Mrs. Garroway. Clary is perfectly fine."

"Thank you Jace."

"No problem."

Clary put the phone back to her ear. "I'll be home by..." Clary looked up at Jace and with his fingers, he showed her five. "I'll be home by five, dinner's on me. Bye Mom, love you." Clary hung up and covered her face with her hands and sighed. "Do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"Will you be able to make food for all four of us?"

Clary sat up, straddled his hips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've had dinner with us before. We have enough food to feed 50 hungry men."

He rested his hands on her back and ran them up and down. "Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why did you have so much food?"

"Luke eats a lot."

"He didn't eat that much when I was over."

"He was trying to be polite. So can you please have dinner with us? Please," she kissed him, "Please," kiss, "Please." Before she could pull out of the kiss, he pulled her closer and then laid on his back so that she was hovering over him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, as long as we can do this when Jocelyn and Luke aren't looking."

"I don't think my parents would like us making out in the middle of the kitchen."

"I guess you're right," he whispered and moved back into the kiss.

She backed away and sat up. "We should go say hi to Luke."

"That sounds like a good idea. We wouldn't want people taking pictures of this."

"Yes, because you are a star. The guy that everyone wants to be."

"I know, we don't get privacy, but I try, Clary, I really do." They laughed as she helped them clean up their picnic.

After placing the picnic items in Jace's car, the two walked hand in hand to Luke's bookstore. When they walked in, they saw Luke at the front desk and about 10 other people looking at books. Luke looked up and smiled at them. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"We just finished lunch and wanted to pop in and say hi," Clary said.

"Could you two do me a favor and bring some books out from the back?"

"Yeah, sure," Clary said. Clary led Jace to the back and they each picked up a box.

While they were walking back to the store, Jace noticed large scratches in the wallpaper. "Hey babe, what are these?"

Clary looked at the scratches and knew right away that Luke had made those while he was in his werewolf form. "I don't know."

When Jace stared at the scratches and knew realized what they were. He had seen them in Jordan's apartment, too. They were made by a werewolf. When he continued walking, he became very worried for his girlfriend. He didn't want her to get hurt so that was when he decided he was going to keep a closer eye on her, for her safety.

When they done helping Luke, they decided to walk around town. When it was five, Jace drove them to her house. "So, you know our anniversary's coming up," he said.

"I wouldn't say it's coming up. More like it's tomorrow and you still haven't told my what we're doing."

"If I tell you then it will ruin the surprise, but don't worry, you'll love it." He smirked at her as he pulled into her driveway.

When they walked in, Clary saw her mom at the stove, getting ready to make dinner. "Mom, I told you I would make dinner."

Jocelyn turned and saw her daughter and Jace and smiled. "Sorry, I just thought I would start it for you. Hello Jace."

"Hi Mrs. Garroway."

"Jace, you can call me Jocelyn."

"Mom, I can take it from here." Clary replaced her mom at the stove and Jocelyn went into the cabinets to get the dishes.

"I'll help you, Mrs.- Jocelyn." Jace grabbed the dishes from Jocelyn and started setting the table. Once dinner was ready, they all sat down and ate.

"So Jace, how are your aunt and uncle?" Jocelyn asked.

When Jace had first met Clary's parents, he told them that his parents died, which was true, and that he was staying with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Jordan, which was not true. Jace and Jordan were not related and Jace did not have an aunt or uncle. But he couldn't tell them that he was a Shadowhunter that lived with a werewolf. "I haven't seen them in a while. They're always on business trips so it's just Jordan and me at the apartment."

"What you two do today?" Luke asked.

"Jace made us a picnic and we ate at Central Park."

"Are you excited for your anniversary date?" Luke asked his daughter.

"He won't tell me where he's taking me." Clary saw her parents smile and looked at them then at her boyfriend. "Do you guys know where we're going?" She turned to Jace. "You told them and not me?"

"Well actually, I told him because he's your dad and he wanted to know, I guess he told your mom."

"That is so not fair."

"Your wait will be over tomorrow. You just have to wait 24 hours." Clary rolled her eyes and went back to eating. When they were finished, Luke asked Jace if he wanted to stay to watch a movie. When Jace said yes, and then him and Clary went to sit on the couch. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders. At the end of the movie, Jace and Clary felt Jace's phone vibrate. "It's probably Jordan wondering where I am," he whispered to Clary. "I should get going." He kissed the side of her head and stood up pulling her with him.

Luke and Jocelyn had already gone to bed so when he pulled her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. He held her tight and deepened the kiss. "I don't want you to go. Can't you stay here?"She whispered

"I want to, but I can't. But I'll see you tomorrow and we can finish this."

She walked him to the door and gave him another kiss. "I love you, Jonathan Christopher Wayland."

"I love you more, Clarissa Adele Fray." He gave her another quick kiss and then left.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be their anniversary date. Then after that, they will find out about each :)**_

_** -Clac1fan**_


	5. Our Anniversary

**_I hope you like this chapter! The things in italics are quotes from City of Heavenly Fire. Their not really spoilers, just Clary and Jace telling each other how much they love each other. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters._**

* * *

Clary woke up in the morning, excited and awake. She looked at her phone and saw that Jace texted her.

Be ready, I'm picking you up at six tonight. Wear what you wore when we first met.

Clary got out of bed, went downstairs to the kitchen, ate breakfast, then went to the Institute. When she arrived, she was smiling and Isabelle noticed. "What has you in a extra goo mood. Did you and Jace finally..."

"No, god you have a sick mind. Besides, he would have seen my runes. Tonight he's taking me somewhere for our anniversary and he won't tell me so I'm really excited."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Aren't you seeing that faerie guy?"

"We're on and off. Anyways, are you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on." Clary's phone started playing Jace's ringtone, Sexy and I Know It, he stole her phone one day and made that his ringtone. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just getting ready to train with Isabelle."

"Training? For what?"

Clary stared at Isabelle, realizing what she just said. "Did I day training, I meant exercising." Clary saw Isabelle mouth 'Nice one'.

"Are you alright, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I'm really excited for tonight and I can't think straight."

"I know, I have that impact on people."

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight. Love ya."

"Love you." Clary quickly hung up and slid her phone into the bag she left there the day before.

"I really hate lying to him. I just want to tell him everything."

"But you can't, not unless his life's in danger. I know it must suck, but you've known since the day the two of you met that you could never tell him the truth."

"Can we just get started? I really want to get my mind off of this."

* * *

"Jace no need to be nervous. It's just a date. You take her on those all the time." Jordan watched as Jace swung his sword like it a baton. "It's not like you're proposing to her."

Jace stopped moving and looked at Jordan. "If I could I would."

"But you can't. She's too young. And most importantly, she's not a Shadowhunter!"

"She should be though! I can't imagine my life without her, Jordan. She's everything to me."

"You're in deep. Just don't think about the future right now. Think about how much fun you two will have on your date."

"What if she doesn't like it? She's probably expecting some big fancy thing and-"

"You told her to wear what she wore when the two of you first met, right?" Jace nodded. "Who has a fancy dinner in jeans and a T-shirt?"

"You're right, I'm just really worried about tonight. Just let me blow off steam." Jace looked at the dummies they had behind Jordan's apartment and threw his sword into the heart of one of them. "See, now I feel better."

"How does Clary put up with you?"

"The things we do for love man." Jace walked away and made his way to the apartment to get ready for his date.

* * *

When the door bell rang at six o'clock, Clary quickly put on her jean jacket and ran downstairs. When she opened the door, she saw Jace. He was wearing his black T-shirt and jeans, the same thing he wore when they met. "It's like I'm seeing you for the first time again," he said right before he pulled her in for a kiss.

They pulled away when they heard Luke cough behind Clary. "Hello Jace," Luke said.

"Hey, Mr. Garroway." Jace had made the mistake of calling him Mr. Fray when they met. Luke ended up reminding him that Clary used her mother's maiden name while him and Jocelyn used Garroway as their last name.

"Remember, she needs to be home by 11," Jocelyn said.

"I promise I will get her back as soon as it turns 11."

"You better," Luke said with a friendly smile. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she could take care of herself if something went wrong. "Have fun, you two." Clary went to kiss her parent's cheek and then walked with Jace to his car.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Clary asked as soon as they got in the car.

Jace handed her a blindfold and said, "Nope. But you need to put this on until we get there."

"I am not putting this on my head! I'll just close my eyes."

"Clary, I love you, but I don't trust you not to look."

"Fine." Clary covered her eyes with the black cloth and complained the whole way there about how it wasn't fair. She stopped complaining when she felt the car stop. "Are we here?"

"Yes, but don't take the blindfold off until I tell you."

"What's that noise?"  
"Not telling." He helped her out of the car and walked her closer to where they were going. He took a few steps away from her and had his arms opened wide. "Ready. One, two, three. Take it off."

Clary took the cloth off of her face. She looked at Jace, then looked beyond him. They were at a carnival. At first she was confused, but then she saw a sign saying, 'New York Carnival.' "You brought me to where we first met?"

"Yeah." Jace started to get worried that she didn't like it. But then she ran straight into his arms and kissed him hard and passionately.

"I love it, Jace. And I love you." He pulled her in for a longer kiss. When he put her down back on her feet, they walked hand in hand to the carnival.

"Would you like a piece of pizza, my wonderful girlfriend?" Jace asked when they reached the pizza vendor.

"I would, my wonderful boyfriend." They both got in line and ordered pizza. When they finished eating, Clary asked if they could play a game to win a fish.

"I don't think your parents would ever forgive me if I brought you home with a goldfish."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You guess. That hurts, Clary, it really hurts. I'm always right and the fact that you doubt my rightness is very insulting." She laughed as he led her to the back of a building where they would have a moment of privacy. Her back was pressed against the wall and they had their hands together as he looked down at her. "I love you, Clary."

"I love you too, Jace." She reached her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. They got really into the kiss when Clary wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved his lips to her throat and she moaned. "Jace," she said when she caught a breath.

"Huh?" He said with his lips still on her skin.

"We should go play games and ride rides. You know, before someone sees us."

"Fine," He put her down and showed her his giant frown. She laughed and led him to the rides.

The very last ride they rode was the ferris wheel. Clary's head was on his shoulder and he had his arm around her, playing with a piece of red hair. "Do you know what one of the things I love about you is?"

"The fact that I'm stunningly attractive?"

She giggled and looked up into his eyes. "Your chipped tooth."

"Why?"

"It reminds me that even you aren't perfect. That even you have a flaw that makes you human."

Jace smiled and asked her the same question. When she what was one of the things, he responded, "You make me a better person. Remember when we went to see Madame Dorothea?" When she nodded, he continued. "_I realize now what she meant when she said I would fall in love with the wrong girl."_

"If you going to break up with me, I swear-"

"No, I'm not breaking up with you, let me finish. _You make me question myself. All the time, every day. I was brought up to believe I had to be perfect; the perfect son, the perfect fighter. When when I came to live with my aunt and uncle I thought I had to be perfect or they would send me away. I didn't think love came with forgiveness. And then you came along, and you broke everything I believed into pieces, and I started to see everything differently. You had- so much love and so much forgiveness, and so much faith. So I started to think that maybe I was worth that faith. That I didn't need to be perfect; I had to try and that was good enough. So I believe that you were the wrong person for the Jace that I was. But you're right for the Jace that I am; the Jace that you helped create. I like who I am because you helped me get here_."

"I'm going to tell you something about Science._ There are a hundred trillion cells in the human body and every one of those cells loves you. And when we grow new ones, those love you more than the ones before. That's why I love you more each and everyday_."

They kissed and he held her in his arms as they watched the scenery around them. "_We are more human than humans. When we fall in love, we fall harder and faster than humans_," Jace mumbled. He believed it now. No human could love anyone as much as he loved Clary.

"What?" Clary looked up at him, hearing what he mumbled.

"Nothing, just something someone once told me."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Shad- Angels. It's a saying about Angels." He almost let it slip that he was speaking about his people. The Shadowhunters. But then he told her the half-truth. All Shadowhunters had angel blood in them, him more than others since he was fed it as a boy.

"Oh," Clary said as she moved in closer to him. She didn't want the night to end. She felt safe and loved when she was in Jace's arms.

* * *

_**Hope you like it! Review!**_

-_**Clace1fan**_


	6. I am going to kill you

_**Simon is in this chapter! I hope you like it!**_

_** -Clace1fan**_

* * *

The next day Clary drove to school in Luke's truck because him and her mom went to an art auction and wouldn't be home until late. as soon as she parked in the school's parking lot, she saw a familiar face with dark hair and glasses. He walked up to her and hugged her as soon as she stepped out of the truck. "Hey Simon. What did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing. Just waited for a certain redhead to call me. But sadly, that never happened." They started walking toward the school.

"I'm so sorry. I've been busy. I trained everyday and then-"

"Let me guess, you were with the boyfriend when you weren't training with Iz."

"Yeah. But you know, if you finally maned up and DTR with Izzy, you wouldn't be so mad at me. You would have been busy with her."

"DTR?"

"Define the relationship."

"Why would she want to be in a relationship with me? Clary, I'm a vampire."

"Simon, she's crazy about you. Besides, your a vampire who walks in the sun."

"Playing more video games with the undead, rat face?" Clary and Simon were at the bottom of the steps when they turned around and saw Jace walking towards them. When he reached them, he kissed Clary and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wayland, still in love with yourself?"

"Play nicely, boys." The three of them stared walking up the steps. When Simon went into his classroom, Clary elbowed Jace in the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"You need to start being nice to Simon. That means no more 'rat face'."

"I can't help it."

"Fine then." She started walking away when he pulled her arm and dragged her to her locker. Her back was against the cold metal and he place his hands on either side of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be nicer to rat- I mean Simon." He began to kiss her face and moved his arms to wrap around her waist. He moved his lips to her throat. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his lips to hers and they shared a long deep kiss.

"Thank you."

"You know I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yes, I know. And I appreciate you trying to make nice with Simon. And I love you for it."

"I love you too."

"I don't want you to graduate. Because if you do, then I have to go to school all by myself next year."

"I don't want to graduate either. I want to stay here with you." He kissed her and then walked her to class.

The next time they saw each other was at lunch. They ate outside and talked about their past dates.

At the end of the school day, they drove in their separate cars to Jordan's apartment. When they arrived, Jace put in a movie and held Clary while they watched it. In the middle of the movie, Jace looked over at Clary and kissed her head. Clary looked up at him and their lips met. They didn't pay attention to the movie as they melted into the kiss.

Clay pushed his shoulders so that he was laying on his back on the couch and she straddled his hips. She moved all of her curls to one shoulder and bent down to kiss him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and grabbed the bottom of her sweater. He was just about to pull it over her head when they heard the door open, then heard it being slammed shut.

"Jace, we have to go. There is a de-" Jordan looked over at the couch and saw Jace and Clary sitting up, both's hair messed up. "Oh, hey Clary. I didn't know you were here."

"Hey Jordan. I came here after school. I didn't see you today."

"Yeah, I skipped. I hope my cousin didn't bother you too much."

"Nope, not at all. Um, I should go." Clary got off the couch ad straightened out her clothes.

Jace glared at Jordan for interrupting them, then stood up. "I'll walk you out." He walked Clary to the door and kissed her before she left. When Jace closed the door, he looked over at Jordan. "What the hell was that for!"

"Sorry man but we have to get to Pandemonium."

"Fine, but I'm killing you when we get back."

* * *

As Clary got into the truck, her phone began to ring. She saw that it was Isabelle so she answered. "What's up, Iz?"

"Get ready. You're coming to Pandemonium with me and Alec tonight."

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 5."

"Okay, see you then." Clary drove to her house to get ready. When she arrived there, she changed into a purple dress that stopped just under her knees. Then she put on a light black sweater that covered up her runes. When she was all ready, she hailed a cab and made her way to the club.

* * *

Jace changed into his gear and then drove him and Jordan to Pandemonium. He applied the rune that made him invisible to mundanes and then the two of them went into the club. As Jace looked around for demons, he saw the one person who shouldn't have been there, in danger. He saw the red curls of his Clary.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be about how they find out about each other. **_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	7. The truth comes out

_**Here it is! The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Jace started panicking as he saw he saw Clary standing on top of the steps with a dark haired girl he recognized as Isabelle and a dark haired guy with bright blue eyes. The guy looked like he was wearing gear while Isabelle was wearing a long white dress. His attention went back to Clary as he saw her make her way to the dance floor.

When he saw a guy with blue hair make his way to Clary, Jace started walking towards his girlfriend, only to be stopped by Jordan. "Jace she can't see you. She can't see through the rune." Jace looked at Jordan then back at the blue haired guy.

Only it wasn't a guy. The person who started dancing with Clary was a demon. He saw Clary whisper something in his ear, then she led him to a storage closet.

* * *

Clary saw the demon disguised as a rocker guy with blue hair. She pointed him out to Isabelle and Alec and told them to to come into the storage room in five minutes. She made her way to the demon and started dancing with him. He had his hands on her hips as she swayed. After a while she whispered, "Lets take this somewhere more private."

He nodded and she led him to the storage closet. As soon as she closed the door, he pushed her up against the door. "Wow," she laughed, "you move fast." She reached down in her boot for her dagger and stabbed his arm, just so he would move out of her way.

"Shadowhunter," he hissed.

"Wow you are smart. It's a shame that I have to kill you now." Clary stepped forward and aimed her dagger for where the heart would be, but he moved out of the way. He grabbed her from behind. Clary stepped on his face and elbowed his face, giving her enough time to turn around and-

"Clary!" Jace slammed the door open only to find the demon and Clary fighting. Clary looked shocked in his direction, which gave the demon enough time to grab her and scratch her arm and leg. Jace grabbed his sword and stabbed the demon, making him disappear right in front of them. Clary fell to the floor when the demon disappeared and Jace ran to her side.

"Help me up," she whispered. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders and helped her walked out of the room. He saw Isabelle walking towards them and he set down Clary on a nearby chair.

"What the hell happened?" Isabelle exclaimed. She drew runes on Clary's arm and leg to heal her wounds.

"I had him when he came in."

Isabelle looked up at Jace and recognized him right away. Not as the person she saw at the carnival a year ago, but as the man in the picture her mom showed her. "You're Jonathan Herondale," she accused.

Clary looked up at Jace with disbelief. "You're the Herondale guy?" Clary was confused and sad. The person she had fallen in love with was not who he said he was. Was everything he said a lie? Had he just been spying on her because she was Valentine's daughter? As tears fell down her cheeks, she got up and started walking out of the club.

Before she made it far, Alec grabbed her arm. "Are you okay, Morgenstern? Do you want me to hurt him?"

Clary smiled through her tears and hugged him. Alec was always there for her. He, and Simon, were both like her brothers. "I'm fine. I just don't want to see him." She started walking to the exit. When Alec turned back around, he noticed that Jace was gone. He looked back at Clary and saw that Jace was on her heals.

He tried to go after them, but his sister stopped him. "They need to talk, Alec."

"If he hurts her anymore, he will die at the end of my arrow."

"That sounds like a plan."

When Clary made it out of the club, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Jace, which only made her walk faster. But Jace was faster and he managed at get in front of her and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "Clary, can we please just talk about this?"

"Talk about what? About how our whole relationship was a lie? Did you even like me or was it all just an act?"

"Clary I didn't know that you were a Shadowhunter. So you also lied to me. But Clary, I do love you. And now we can stay together. Can't you see the big picture? We can spend our lives together now." He kissed her hard but she pulled away.

"You're invited to live in the New York Institute with Robert and Maryse Lightwood and their children," was all she said before she walked away.

Jace watched as she walked away from him. That was when he promised himself to show her that he did love her more than life itself and that the past year was not fake, but the most real thing he had ever known.

* * *

Clary walked back to her house and noticed that her parents were home. As soon as she walked in the door, she yelled, "Mom!"

Jocelyn came running from upstairs. "Clary where have you been? We have been trying to call you!"

Clary ran into her mom's arms and cried on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Jocelyn ran her hand through Clary's tangled hair and led her daughter over to the couch. "Clary baby, what's wrong?"

Clary rested her head on her mom's lap and laid down on the couch. "I don't know what to think. Everything happened so fast and-"

"What happened?" Luke came down the stairs and came to sit by Clary's feet, rubbing her back.

"Jace. He.. he's a Shadowhunter and I found out and I don't know if he really loves me or not."

"Clary," Luke began, "You two just need to talk about this. I don't want to defend him, but is it possible that he thought you were a mundane so he didn't tell you. Maybe he thought the same thing you did."

Clary considered the option and hoped that was the answer. She sat up and hugged Luke. "I love you, Daddy."

Luke hadn't heard her call him that since him and Jocelyn were married when Clary was 14. He loved it when she called him her dad. "I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

_**I hope it met up to your expectations :) The next few chapters well be about Jace trying to convince Clary that he really does love her and that none of it was fake.**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


	8. Training angry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters**_

* * *

Clary slept in the next day and Luke and Jocelyn let her skip school. When she finally woke up, She looked at her phone and saw that it was full with texts and calls from Jace. She didn't feel like listening or looking at any of them, so she decided to just ignore all of them. After she ate brunch, she just sat in her house.

It was around two when she finally decided to talk to Jace. She called a cab to drive her to his apartment. When she got there, and knocked on the door, Jordan was the one who answered it. "Clary? What are you doing here?"

"Is Jace here?"

"No, he went to the Institute. I thought you knew that?"

Clary turned around and started walking out of the building when she shouted, "Damn him!" Jordan laughed and closed the door.

From the apartment building, Clary made her way to the Institute. When she arrived, she walked in and immediately ran into Isabelle. "Clary, your mom said-"

"Where is he Iz?"

"He's training with Alec. I don't think you want to go in there."

"I'm going in there and you can't stop me." Clary pushed past her friend and shoved her jacket off, revealing her training clothes underneath. She stormed into the training room and saw Jace and Alec fighting. They stopped and watched her as she made her way over to Alec. Clary grabbed his sword from his hand and said, "My turn."

"Be my guest," he said as he stepped out of the way.

Clary swung the sword around and faced Jace. "We're going to play a little game. When one of us falls, we lose. When you lose, you have to tell the truth. Got it." Jace nodded his head and they both got into position. "Lets play."

It was Clary who made the first move, but Jace quickly defended. They went against each other until Clary tripped and fell. Jace stood back, waiting for her to say something. "My dad and brother died when my mom's house burnt down."

She jumped back up and went straight after Jace. After a few minutes of fighting, Jace jumped and fell and he ended up telling Clary something she already knew and Alec decided to leave the room. "My real name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

As they continued fighting, they took turns falling down. "Luke is a werewolf."

"Jordan is not my cousin and is also a werewolf."

"I didn't find out I was a Shadowhunter until I was 10."

"The first time I saw or heard of you was when I saw you at the carnival. You had your hair up into a ponytail and the wind was blowing it."

"My father was Valentine Morgenstern."

When Jace became fed up with the game, he threw his weapons on the floor and moved forward until Clary's back was against the wall and he had her caged. "I love and I will until the day I die. And if there's life after that, I will love you then."

Clary searched his face to see if what he said was true. Only then did she know he truly felt that way. She rested her hands on his cheeks and slammed her lips onto his. He pushed her harder against the wall and moved his hands to hold on to her hips.

After a few minutes, Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and Jace pulled her body against his. He laid her down on the mat and hovered over her as they continued to kiss. He moved her shirt up so that he could see the runes on her stomach. He moved his head and kissed all over her stomach.

"Well I can see that you two made up." They both looked up and Saw Isabelle with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're luck it was me that came in and found you. If it was my parents, they would have been pissed. But if Alec found you, I can't even imagine how angry he would have been."

Clary and Jace stood up and looked at her. Clary knew she was right. Alec to the role of big brother to the next level. He was extremely overprotective of both her and Isabelle and he got Magnus into the habit of being protective. But she didn't like to admit the Isabelle was right. "You're just jealous. You have this major crush on Simon, but you're too scared to admit it so you go around and sleep with the faerie guy."

"Whatever. Just make sure this," she pointed at the two of them, "Doesn't happen in here again. I mean come on, we have bedrooms." She threw her hands in the air and walked out of the room.

When they were alone again, Clary looked at Jace. "I think we should start over."

"What do you mean?" He didn't want to start over.

"I mean, we should go out and get to know each other for real this time."

"If that's what you want then I am willing to do it. I can't live my life with out you Clary and I never want to." She smiled at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. In chapters to come, they will try to get their relationship back to what it was and someone everybody thought was dead comes back. Review:)**_

_** -Clace1fan**_


End file.
